Atomic Small Bump (english version)
by Marin Nikiforov D.Campbell
Summary: Antoniette Edelyn Stark is one of the brightest minds in the world, if not the brightest, nobody could deny it, but she could not help thinking that for the first time in her life her brilliant mind had failed her
1. Prologue

**Iron Man, Spider-Man and Avengers does not belong to me, everything belongs to that adorable and handsome old man, Stan Lee**

 **Prologue**

 _10 years before Iron Man…_

Antoniette Edelyn Stark is one of the brightest minds in the world, if not the brightest, nobody could deny it, but she could not help thinking that for the first time in her life her brilliant mind had failed her (and no, that time it started as a night of bets in Las Vegas and ended as an exotic dancer on a Mexican boulevard does not count).

There she was, sitting on the gleaming porcelain of her private bath, staring stupidly at the absurd positive symbol of five pregnancy tests Potts gave her, taunting her.

"Miss Stark? Are you okay?" I hear Potts through the door, the girl was good, she was the assistant that lasted longer, and his performance would surely last a long time, she hoped, not every day someone had the courage to face to her and tell her that she was wrong, she definitely had a future.

"I'm fine, Potts, I'm fine ..." She was definitely not fine, but she could not sit here stupidly, had much to plan, and a future father to call.

"That's what I doubt, Miss Stark," Potts said as she opened the door, took a look at the pregnancy tests and then took five and threw them in the trash, approaching Toni, picked her up and helped her get to his bed.

"I'll go for tea, wait here please, Jarvis if you do not mind ..."

"It was a pleasure Miss Potts, the machine is prepared mint tea with honey that you use to calm down after one of my mistresses mischief" a cybernetic voice was heard throughout the room. Potts just smiled ironically, she knew how often this happened.

"That two please Jarvis" ordered as she went to the door.

"As you like Miss Potts"

Toni did not pay attention to them, she was immense in her daze, remembering the night that resulted in this little problem.

Contrary to popular knowledge about her, she does not spend her time sleeping with any man who crosses her, if she was seen with lots of beautiful men, but those were just ornaments, mere dolls she used to show in events. She was not interested in the outward appearance of men, but society did not think the same, for her, as long as she had the brain to have an intellectual conversation with her, she was a good candidate, so far in her 22 years of life alone. A few who can count on one hand have achieved this and kept their numbers in case they needed some company.

I was at a charity party where the world's brightest scientific minds met, and Richard Parker, being the scientific head and right hand of that disgusting human named Norman Osborn would surely be there, of course it all started as an accident, not even crazy she would voluntarily get involved with someone from Osborn, but like all her (few) adventures, she started with a talk and a drink, followed by a great scientific talk and then mentioned her name, she was a little surprised that Osborn had someone decent, but she did not care anymore if it was Osborn's or not, the guy had already excited her with the talk and she was drunk enough not to think about it anymore, and he was not much better than her, so as they say, what the rest is history.

"Here I bring your tea Miss Stark" Potts appeared through the door leaving the tea on your bedside table, Toni came out of her daze just to let out a sigh.

"Don't call me that, Potts, you know I hate formalities, just call me Toni, you earned it- I sounded tired, and I was-just leave me alone please ..."

"It's fine Mi-I mean, it's fine Toni, if I call you that, then you can also call me Pepper, have a good night, and try to rest a bit" she commented while retreating, leaving Toni alone in her room, Jarvis, feeling the mood of his mistress little by little dim the lights of the room until leaving it in complete darkness.

"I promise nothing," she said to the darkness as he curled up on himself and gently rubbed his flat belly.

"Well kid, at least your sperm donor has good DNA, I would definitely hate you if you went out an idiot like Hammer, although having me as a mother, I doubt it very much and I also doubt that drunk or I would not sleep with someone like Hammer, the most likely is that I ended up hitting him with my black mixed martial arts belt" and that's how he stayed, rubbing her belly and ranting about human stupidity until he fell asleep, tomorrow machinery the hoaxes he had planned to solve this problem.

Richard Parker had a quiet life, a nice wife, a good job and a good life, or so he thought, all that was missing was a son, he and Mary had tried countless times but nothing had happened, he had felt very frustrated, he loved his wife, but all this process was very tiresome, so much so that he had decided to be social for once in his life and go to a charity party on behalf of Oscorp, which to his strange wife, imagine his surprise at to meet Antoniette Stark and have a decent conversation with her, by the time he told his name, which she surely knew, both were drunk enough not to know what they were doing.

Meeting the next morning in a five-star hotel room where the party was held next to nothing more and nothing less than Toni Stark. He did not expect that, no, definitely not.

He felt horrible, and could not look Mary in the face for a week, until she took it and forced him to tell everything, he felt even worse seeing the betrayed face of Mary bursting into tears, did not speak to him for 5 days Whole, and he did not bother her either, he was grateful that he did not leave or ask for a divorce.

After the sixth day Mary's cold face had thawed a little, and I even gave her a few words, by the end of the week they could talk decently, and it was not until the following week that Mary touched the subject.

"Did you enjoy it?" She began during dinner. They ate meat and potatoes, and had to work hard not to drown after the sudden question.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused and half-drowned with his dinner.

"Did you enjoy sleeping with Toni Stark?" I ask again, looking even more anxious. Richard's brain did not catch the question very well (it's nice that he had managed to swallow a moment ago if he was not already dead) so just gawking was his answer.

"so?! Did you enjoy it or not ?!" She finally exclaimed from Richard's stupid expression.

"What?! Do not! Of course not! I do not even remember, I was drunk!" apparently his brain finished processing the question and finally he was able to respond decently.

"Yeah right! You would be the first man in the world to forget to sleep with Toni Stark!" Sarcasm dripped everywhere, while his hands and head moved in synchronicity.

"I really do not remember it! Further! What is your problem?! Why is this the first thing you ask?" Still unable to believe that this really happened to him.

"Please! Did you really think I would not want to know if my husband liked sleeping with that damn Stark bitch?! Be realistic, Richard! If I slept with Leonardo Di Caprio would not you like to know if I liked it or not? Would not you be curious if someone else is better in bed with your wife?!" Already totally upset, Mary was not making much sense, but the last question gave Richard that to think, so a silence fell over the table as there was no response from him.

"... You're right ..." commented absently Richard.

"You know I always have it" Mary answered proudly.

Another silence settled on the table, this time quite uncomfortable, both looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, expressing their mutual adoration in a crossroads of glances, all continued for a few more seconds until they both broke into laughter, due to the ridiculous in your situation.

They finished the dinner in laughter and making ridiculous jokes followed by consolation sex, the subject was not touched again and Richard knew at that moment that he had been forgiven, yes, life was good, he had a wonderful wife, a nice house, a good job and a nice little family, children could still be missing, but he had decided not to hurry, everything would come in his time, he told himself, and yes, life had never felt calmer... .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Until a certain multimillionaire genius reappeared in his life with the grace of a hurricane

 **My apologies if my English is not the best, I'm not native and I'm still learning (which is done throughout life)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading my story and please leave your opinion in the reviews**


	2. Chapter 1

Iron Man, Spiderman and The Avengers do not belong to me, everything belongs to that adorable old handsome Stan Lee

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The day of Toni did not begin very well that we say, it woke up vomited its entrails during all the morning, although it is not that she was not accustomed, after all, the drunken nights take bill; By the time she had finished, she went directly to the kitchen for her first cup of coffee every day (out of the 10 he took) only to discover that Jarvis had exchanged her coffee for juice JUICE! A. FUCK JUICE!

Apparently her beloved J had taken the trouble to investigate everything related to pregnancy and by updating his database and using the protocols concerning her health, he decided that caffeine would not be good for her condition. Lies, coffee is the nectar of the gods and everyone should appreciate it. Point.

But unfortunately for her, medicine and everything related to pregnancy did not think the same, so sadly, there would be no coffee for the next 34 weeks remaining for the little bug to leave her body. Okay, she told herself, she could hold 34 weeks without coffee and not go crazy, she was sure.

Until Jarvis mentioned her new diet and exercise plan.

Yep, definitely, her life now was crap.

* * *

Later, she would wonder why no one mentioned that she would have to continue to take care of her diet until after she finished breastfeeding.

* * *

After ordering dummy to clean up the vomit in the bathroom and the kitchen sink, let's say she did not take Jarvis's new rules so well; Toni devoted herself to eating an entire box of Pop Tarts for breakfast (contrary to Jarvis' instructions) while laying on her expensive designer sofa and admiring Schwarzenegger's perfect six-pack in Terminator. A good movie always helps to pass the bad drinks, despite being something old, always liked to see it to detail and find errors in the exoskeletons of the androids, giving prominence to her engineering vein.

Once she finished choking on the last pop tart in the box, she went to the kitchen for an energy drink, apparently, this would be as close to caffeine as she could get in a loooong time.

"Jarvis, investigate everything about Richard Parker, family background, medical reports, invoices, hack the Oscorp database, analyze all your data and save everything, down to the smallest detail, on my private server, we are incognito" It was time to bring out her spy vein and thoroughly investigate her sperm donor.

"As you say mistress" Jarvis's soft robotic voice floated around the workshop while she finished writing the encrypted codes, easily entering Oscorp's operating system.

"Ready J, you know what to do, once you finish, tell me everything we found" Turning in her chair while taking a sip of her drink began to play with some pieces of engines that were around.

"My lady, what name do you recommend for the file?" She had not thought about that, she needed something creative, she reflected for a few seconds until she found the perfect name.

"Name it, Project 'Atomic Small Bumb' What do you think of J? Something pretentious?"

"Quite pretentious would I say mistress, like you" For things like this she loved Jarvis, who would imagine that an AI could develop things like brazenness and sarcasm? Only she could create something as magnificent as Jarvis is.

"Then it's perfect." Her red lips curled into a smug smile, as she flipped her curly hair aside.

Going down to her lab and sitting at her desk, she fixed her attention on the giant screen that covered the wall and thrust her hands before placing them on the keyboard.

"The results are ready mistress, I deleted any trace of our presence in the Oscorp servers and the file 'Atomic Small Bumb' was stored successfully, together with the public data I collected from Mr. Parker"

"Did I ever tell you that I love you J?" I could not help it, Jarvis was one of her biggest babies.

"five hundred eighty-four thousand times to be exact mistress"

"Well, tell me a story called _'how much dirt Parker hides'_ and it will be five hundred and eighty-five thousand" An image of Parker's profile appeared on the screen while Jarvis's voice soaked the room with information about the guy.

"Richard John Parker, Ph.D. in Biological Sciences and a Master's Degree in Bioanalysis..." and so Jarvis continued to sing to her ear all publicly, and not so publicly, known about Richard Parker.

To be someone who works for Osborn his record was surprisingly clean, police had only one fine for parking, his family history was perfect, and the only congenital diseases to worry about were hypertension that develops at middle age and Myopia, nothing to worry about immediately, myopia would be your problem if your child had it, but nothing that a lens or a laser surgery can not fix, while hypertension would be the child's problem when he was an adult, if he arrived to have it

One thing was the one that made her curious, the fact that Oscorp worked with genetically modified spiders, something about recreating the super soldier serum with its poison, please, what did not have enough of that damn serum? Hello ~, she did have it; He was tall, blond, and wore tights, the cute boy scout with whom her father did not stop comparing her. She hated the guy. Honestly, humanity would never learn.

Besides that he was married and there were reports that they had apparently had fertility problems, well, congratulations to Parker, at least we already know that the problem was not him. She felt a little sorry for Mary Fitzpatrick Parker, she looked like an intelligent woman, if her doctorate in chemistry meant anything; and lovely, she would be a good mother ...

She herself had her doubts about raising this child, her problems with alcohol and parties gave to her away, but after the night of reflection, she had tired of the loneliness of this huge mansion, her female side for the first time in her life came to light telling to her that maybe, just maybe, it would not be so bad to stay with the child, in any case, if something went wrong and could not get along with the child could give it to the Parkers, just ... had decided to give it a try .

Once she had made sure the Parkers were clean, she got the contact numbers and work schedules, if she was going to do this, they would have to do it right, she would make sure they were both at home so she could chat with the two of them. She would wait until the opportunity presented itself, which it did, when Jarvis informed to her that the Parkers had made a reservation for two at a fancy restaurant on Friday night.

* * *

Mary had a wonderful night, a while ago that she and Richard did not go out to a night of enjoyment, these last months had been quite stressful, with all the fertility treatments and the failures of these, she had been stressed and to fill the glass, the drunken little adventure of her husband, had cried in frustration several nights in a row, after her tears had not arrived, silence came. She had pondered a whole week and the night she finally spoke with Richard finally gave her mind a rest, they both agreed to spend more time together, give the child time and talk more as a couple, good agreements according to her and until now, everything was fine.

The evening had been perfect, both took a walk through Central Park before heading to the restaurant where they made the reservation, once the meal had been ordered both went to the dance floor nearby and danced a slow ballad and quiet, by the time they got back to their table, the food had been served.

They ate in a quiet environment, chatting pleasantly about trivial things, and laughing from one or another shameful memory, while both looked like schoolboys in love, feeling as if they were reviving the flame that had diminished with time, work and pressure. At the end of dinner, they both headed back to the dance floor, dancing a few more pieces, before returning to their table and enjoying the remaining wine together in a fun chat.

After Richard paid the bill, both went directly to the car, deciding that it was time to go home, during the trip neither of them stopped looking at each other, giving each other eyes like hormonal teenagers, by the time they got home, Richard parked the car in the garage and then go out and approach the passenger door opening it for her as a gentleman.

While helping her out of the car their hands were together, their eyes could not help but find themselves and both ended up immersed in each other's eyes, the game of intense glances lasted a few seconds until Mary decided it was enough of such idiocy and decided to throw herself towards his man in an intense kiss.

Somewhat stunned by the intensity, Richard clumsily closed the door of the car before following the game to his wife and skirting in the car, the long legs of Mary curled like snakes around Richard's waist, the kiss continued a few seconds before that both decided to break it.

"I suppose this is not the most appropriate place" Still immersed in Mary's eyes, Richard could find words to describe the situation.

"Don't tell me" Mary answered sarcastically before bursting into laughter and taking Richard's hand dragging him to the entrance of the house.

As they opened the door they both sank into another kiss, playing with their mouths laughing and kissing, entered awkwardly while trying not to separate, finally closed the door with Richard's back while Mary passed the lock, all without separating from the kiss, once that the door was closed Mary returned to her former position by wrapping her legs around Richard's hips as he walked directly to the stairs, they would have reached the bedroom but were stopped by a sudden voice in a house that should be empty.

-Ehem, sorry for interrupting your little party, but, we have to talk ... –

* * *

 **Thanks for read**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Iron Man, Spiderman and The Avengers do not belong to me, everything belongs to that adorable old handsome Stan Lee**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The result of that unknown voice was as efficient as a bucket of cold water thrown at a pair of cats in heat, both Mary and Richard quickly separated as they looked around scared, trying to find the origin of that voice.

"Who's there?! Answer!" Richard placed himself in front of his wife, covering her with whatever danger came, while he inflated valiantly.

"Easy, I will not hurt you ... I come in peace." The really feminine and slightly smug voice sounded vaguely familiar to Richard, but he could not identify it.

"Oh please, excuse us for thinking that you are a threat housebroker, possibly a thief and / or murderer" Mary said something scared and exasperated with that stranger who went into her house without her consent.

"Apology accepted, sweetheart" after the voice finished saying this, a lamp next to the sofa lit up, revealing nothing more and nothing less than ...

Toni Stark ...

Stroking a cat.

What the hell is out of it? It's a mystery.

Anyway, the point is ... What the hell is Toni Stark doing in her home ?!

Mary's mind momentarily briefed, before looking at Richard's face which seemed as surprised as his own. After a few seconds of silence in which Toni was still sitting comfortably on the couch stroking the cat, Mary's brain finally clicked.

and…

Hell broke loose.

"What the fuck are you doing here ?! How dare you show your face in MY house ?! DAMN BITCH!" Launching herself to where Stark was, Mary was about to break her face, if it had not been for Richard who held her, stopping her from attacking the other woman.

"Dear! stop! Calm down please!" Richard was having trouble holding back his wife, God, he was strong and kicking with nails in his arms did not help. And to top it off, Stark could not keep his mouth shut, as always.

"Well, so he told you about our little drunken adventure, as I thought" she commented, without appearing a bit disturbed by the fact that Mary was trying to kill her, these words only served to enrage Mary even more. Richard, in spite of being having difficulties containing his wife, did not overlook the _'As I thought'_

"I'll KILL YOU!" Poor Richard.

"Stark! Shut your mouth you do not help!" The very ... just started laughing instead of doing something to calm the situation.

Finishing the quiet laugh Toni just looked at them with amusement, before releasing a few words that finally helped in something by stopping Mary in her tracks.

"You are a good husband Parker" such a statement was kindly said, not a drop of sarcasm was found in her tone "Quiet dear, I do not come tonight as you steal husbands, just ... I need to talk to both, it's ... important" The last word came out With a hesitant tone, the expression on her face and her body language were very different from his usual eccentric character, both noticed quickly, it was an unusual spectacle, Stark looked uncomfortable, and would even dare to say she looked ... indecisive? ... Insecure?

…Insecure

Antoniette Edelyn Stark insecure?

INSECURE?!

Okay. This was already very strange for both, Mary took a look furious and bewildered to Richard who returned it equally confused and somewhat frightened by the glare in the eyes of his wife, looked at each other for a few seconds in which Toni only caressed the cat monotonously (Really, where did the animal come from?) Until they both seemed to have reached a mutual agreement.

"All right. What the hell do you want from us? Was not it enough for you to sleep with MY husband and almost ruin our marriage?" Mary said frowning in disgust at the situation. Richard, a little more calm and aware of his surroundings, looked accusingly at Toni as he came to a conclusion of his dilemma.

"Stark, before answering Mary, you want to tell me what did you mean when you said 'just as I thought' ...? Did you ... you investigated us ...?" Richard stared at his face trying to find any hint that betrayed her, curiously her face remained regal and with a poker face that would put the meme to shame.

Mary shot a surprised glance at her husband to confirm what he had said, Richard did not return her gaze, seeing that her husband would not say anything followed his example and began to look at Stark with contemplation.

Toni decided to put an end to this ridiculous gazing contest in the only way she ended everything around her ... With the subtlety of an atomic bomb.

"Of course I investigated, and in fact I did a good job" Throwing a smug smile at the Parkers looking quite proud of herself (in her mind Toni could not help thinking how uncomfortable this situation would become.)

"Ah? Good job ?! How dare you meddle in our lives ?!" Now it was Richard who was furious, the fact that this woman dared to enter as a thief to his house and easily say that he interfered with his privacy had already reached him, and he was not happy.

Mary, annoyed but appeased by the attitude of her generally gentle husband, was perplexed, first appears this crazy and arms this circus and now her husband is upset, which rarely happened.

And Toni, well, Toni was being Toni, quietly caressing the cat of doubtful origin while looking at them with a nice smile. Once again, Toni decided to do her thing and be as subtle as an atomic bomb.

"Did you really think I would come here to tell you that I am pregnant if I had not investigated beforehand if they are totally clean? Come on, dude, you work for Osborn! Of course I would investigate, but now I know that both are surprisingly clean to be Osborn workers, I have no problem now" Toni was stroking the cat vigorously without taking his eyes off him while stammering all that, not daring to look at the faces of the Parker marriage.

"What do you mean, 'to be workers of ..." Richard cut off abruptly while he caught Toni's words well. "Wait ... did you just ... say ... pregnant?" It did not come out as anything more than a whisper, but it was heard clearly by both women in the sepulchral silence that had formed in the room.

The silence continued for a few more seconds before it was broken by a hysterical laughter from Mary, which continued for a time before she finished puffing and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Good joke Stark, do you really think I'm going to believe that of all the men you wallow with, you end up pregnant with my husband ?! That never!" Now the laughter was gone completely and there was nothing but anger on her face, Richard had nothing to say, even analyzed what was said by Toni.

Toni, who had already analyzed everything, gathered the courage to respond to Mary.

"I believe it or not _pretty_ , I do not 'wallow with', with anyone, I can count on one hand the men I've slept with all my life, they're all smart enough to engage in conversations that interest me, without speaking Bragging about how 'handsome' they are or their 'achievements' with women, men with whom I always see myself? They are models, little dolls that need some money and a leap of fame and prestige to 'go out' with Toni Stark, I only give the press what they want, do you want a drunken billionaire bitch? That's what they have, and do you know why? Because I prefer that they think what they want about me before they completely interfere in my life, a drunken night with one of my dolls? It gives them weeks to talk, as long as a statement of how sexy and spicy the meeting was, Toni is not bothered and has time to drown with work in her private laboratory with her new toys and inventions." She had finally exploded, and just at a time like this, she could not feel more stupid, but even so she could not help feeling a slight satisfaction when she saw Mary trying to stammer out an answer by opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

Richard had been completely silent since I had caught what Toni said, still staring as Toni picked herself up, took some papers out of her purse and took the cat.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to take my private jet to Malibu, in these papers are the pregnancy tests, the conception time and a photo of an ultrasound in case you are interested, I will also leave you the contact information of my assistant , call if you are interested in the life of this child, if not, do not bother to call, have a good night" with all said, left the papers on the coffee table and carrying the cat, left closing the door behind her.

The silence between Mary and Richard prevailed a few seconds, both immersed in their own heads trying to think of how to solve all this chaotic situation in which Richard had gotten, both doubted that Toni had lied to them, had no reason to do so, ask for maintenance childish? Ha! It was Toni fuking Stark! She was the damn mistress of almost all of New York and half of Malibu!

The silence that had formed was broken by the door opening abruptly while Toni poked her head.

"Ah! I forgot, I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, be free to continue where you left off!" Smiling slyly closed the door and left them both again in silence.

As if they could continue after this bomb.

* * *

With a silent sigh, Toni felt that she took a weight off, left the cat in the street to return to whoever belonged and went to where she had left his car a street above.

she reflect on what the "conversation" was like and, yes, it was good, at least she could end up having the last word as always, and her output was damn impressive, now everything was fine.

For now…

* * *

 **And..! this has been the third chapter :') please leave your opinions in the reviews!**


End file.
